Not Everything Is As It Seems
by Malfoy vs Potter
Summary: It's the summer before 6th year and Harry has killed the Drak Lord. With NO help from anyone and then no one helps him when he gets tashed into Azkaban. Full Summery inside. Has Rape, Cutting, Slash, Vampires, abuse, lang.
1. The Dream

**Not All Thing Seem As They Appear To Be**

**Summary: **Harry's in his 6th yr. and everything starts to change. He's defeated Voldemort and with no help from anyone, then no one helps him, but one person, when they send him to Azkaban. What will happen to him, what is this he has a dad? Who is the one person that believes in him and wants to help? What is this strange new power he seems to have? Who saves him from a place worse then hell?

**Warning: Slash, abuse, language, cutting, rape**

**A/N:** Ok this is a slash story and if you don't know what it is, it's two people of the same sex holding hands, kissing, making love. If you don't like don't read, but it won't be till later in the story. This story also has vampires, so if you don't want to read then bye.

**Ok This is an Updated Verson of this chapter also chapter 2 has also. I just added details. I've tried to fix some of my mistakes. I need a Beta so if anyone would like to be my beta feel free to e-mail. Thanks. Chapter 3 is on it's way:) Finally! After One year I'm back and ready to write! lol. **

**Chapter 1- The Vision **

_"Listen to me Potter, you are my son."_

_"No I'm not, I can't be..."_

_"Well you are."_

_"No I'm not."_

_"Look all the proof you need is in that box right over there," said the person, claming to be Harry's dad. He pointed to a small violet box sitting on a bed. Harry walked over to the box and sat down on the bed. Before he could get a good look in the box, everything started to go black..._

_...Harry was standing at the corner of a dark street, with what looked like perfect little square houses. Cars looked clean and grass looked like it was well kept on the entire street. He slowly looked towards a house that also had a sparkling car, even in the dark the car sparkled like new. The grass was cut, and the hedges were symmetrical. The low garden fence looked to have been painted earlier that same day._

_"Master should we attack now?" Asked some one behind him._

_"No just wait, we will get are chance to kill him just wait," hissed a raspy and high pitch voice, that sounded like the person hadn't used it much. Then all of a sudden it hit him, that wasn't his voice that was the voice of..._

Harry awake with a start, soaked to the bone in cold sweet. His scar was burning like hell, and his head felt like it was going to spilt in two at any moment. _'Merlin what the fuck was that?' _Harry thought, _'Oh My God that was Private drive! But wait we haven't cut the grass or the hedges. The fence defiantly hasn't been painted. Well not yet at least.' _Harry thought turning so he could see the clock, on his bed side table. _'Great, just great, it's only 2:30 in the fucking morning. I don't have to get up at least until 6:30 and no way in hell am I going back to sleep. Not after what I just saw. I wonder if I should write to Dumbledore or Ron or Hermione? No I don't think I will. Dumbledore I hate him any more since the end of last year. Him telling me that I can't die unless Voldy kills me or until I kill him. I can't believe he kept that from me, for all those years just because he thought I wasn't old enough to tell. Bullshit, I wonder if there's anything else he hasn't told me? Hmm I bet there is. _

_I can't tell Ron or Hermione because they would say Voldy's just playing tricks with me again, like he did with Siriu... No don't think about it.' _He told himself firmly. _'I don't need to think about it, it just makes me feel more alone. Well I wonder what I'm going to do, for one I don't even know when they're attacking, or how many Death Eaters there's going to be. Well for now I guess I'll just have to be careful and not make Vernon mad at me. The last thing I need now is to be, to be beat up to fight Voldy, which would not be good. I have to kill him and revenge my parents, Cedric, Sirius and all the other people he killed just because of me. But I still don't know how I'm going to do that; we can't fight with wands because they don't want to fight each other since they, the wands, are related. So how the hell am I going to bet him, I can't do wand less magic, well not that I know of anyways.'_

Harry laid there in bed for about 10 minutes thinking about what he was going to do. He had to find a way to kill Voldemort or be killed. He didn't feel like dying, well not at the moment. He wished he could after all of this mess was straighten up. He didn't think the Ministry would be able to defeat Voldemort, on there own because they were too stupid to see what was right in front of them. But he did wish he was dead, all too many times that summer. He had tried to cut himself so maybe he would bleed to death, but his Aunt, Aunt Petunia, had found him and yelled at him.

**Flash Back**

_Harry was sitting at the end of his bed in Dudley's second bedroom which the Dursleys was so nice to give to him. _'Ha yea right they only gave me this room because they were too scared that my kind was watching the house.' _He thought as he played with the pocket knife in his hand. He had to laugh at the thought of the Dursleys being nice to him, he was a freak just a freak that was all he was to them. _

_It had been a week since the end of his 5th year, and a little longer since he had lost his godfather, Sirius. He hadn't told the Dursleys about it, they wouldn't care and they would just work him harder and be more abusive towards him. They were abusive enough he didn't need anymore, of it. Because they were too scared if they killed him or did too much to him then his Godfather would come and kill them. Harry had to laugh at the image in his head, he wished it was true but now it would never happen._

_When Sirius had died it was like apart of him had died along with him. It was the part of him that believed that someday Sirius would be free and Harry could go and live with him at 12 Grimmable Place. But that dream would never come true now, Sirius was died and never coming back, never! He would never come back in human or ghost form. He wished that he would come back in ghost form that way at least he would have that form to talk to._

_He stared down at the knife in his hands, which Sirius had given him._ 'Maybe I should just end it now. No one would miss me, they just need me to save they're sorry arse from little old Voldy. I should just end this; they can get Dumbledore to protect them. He's stronger then me, and I don't really care if he lives or dies anymore. He's kept too many secrets from me, for me to care what happens to him anymore. He sent me to live with my abusive relatives, well manly just my Uncle but still they're abusive they have been since as long as I can remember.' _he thought. _

_He slowly brought the knife up to his wrist and slowly ran it across his skin. He didn't cut deep enough to draw bleed, but just enough to feel it cutting like you would if got a paper cut. He bit his lip from yapping in pain. He raised the knife again and this time cut deep enough to draw blood, this time he had to bite hard on his bottom lip so he wouldn't yell out in pain and cause the Dursleys to come up there to see what all the noise was about._

_He looked down at his wrist and watched as the red liquid slowly ran down his pale skin. He felt like all the pain, the heart ache, all his troubles in the world was slowly leaving his body. He raised the knife again and started to cut his wrist over and over again. After a few minutes he had cut all the way up to his forearm to where his arm bent. He just watched as the blood rolled down his arm and fell on to the floor. He looked at the blood on the floor, there was a pretty good size puddle, and he was just starting at it when the door to his room suddenly opened. He didn't even bother looking up, he figured it was Vernon, home from looking for a job or drinking, and now he was in trouble, he'd get it now. And then there was a shirk, and he looked up, and saw that it wasn't Vernon, but his Aunt Petunia._

"What are you doing!"_ She yelled at him and he didn't even bothering answering her, he just looked back at the puddle of blood._ "Look at me when I'm talking to you, boy. You will clean up this mess right now, if you wish to have anything to eat tonight," _she yelled at him and walked out of the room and came back minutes later with the first aid kit. She grabbed his hand and started to wipe up the blood on his arm and slowly wrapped it up in a bandage. "_You better not try that again, boy. You better hope I don't tell Vernon, you freak,"_ She said and walked out of the room, and brought back a bucket of soap and water, with a rag._ "Now clean up this mess,"_ she yelled and left the room slamming the door behind her._

**End of Flashback**

Surprising he actually got food that night and his Aunt didn't tell Vernon. Harry wondered why she hadn't told on him, and got him into trouble? He thought she loved to see him in pain. But actually she seemed to stand up to Vernon some. But if she stood up to much then she would get abused and in the same ways as Harry. As Harry was laying there thinking, he decide he would have to be very careful and very quite the next few days. He did want to live to kill Voldemort, and get revenge. By the time 6:30 came around he still didn't know what he was going to do. He didn't even know it was 6:30 until he heard the lock on his door being unlocked and saw a big fat face in the door way. "Get up, boy! Breakfast better be on the table by the time I finish my shower," His Uncle hissed, quietly so he would wake Dudley in the next room.

"Yes Uncle," Harry said and got up and quickly pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Both of which had belonged to Dudley at one time. After Harry got dressed he quickly walked downstairs and into the kitchen, to make breakfast. He finished just in time, because his uncle walked into the kitchen.

"It better be good, boy," His uncle said sitting down at the table. "Go wake your Aunt and cousin," He yelled.

"Yes Vernon." Harry walked up the stairs and to his Aunt and Uncles room to get his Aunt. "Aunt Petunia? Breakfast is ready," Harry said and he opened the door a little.

"Thank you," she said and sat up in bed. Harry just nodded his head and walked to his cousin's room.

"Dudley breakfast is ready downstairs."

"Fine," he said. Harry just shuck his head at Dudley and walked back downstairs. His uncle was reading the newspaper waiting for the rest of _his_ family to come down. "Did you get them up?"

"Yes sir," Harry said, "Is there anything else I can do?"

"No!" Harry just nodded and started to clean up some of the morning dishes before he got too many. When his Aunt and Cousin finally came down it was 20 minutes later. Harry got the food out of the oven and sat it on the table. Once everyone was done eating Vernon left to go 'look' for a job. Dudley went into the living room to watch his shows and Petunia put the dishes in the sink. "Is there anything I can do AuntPetunia?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can cut the grass, cut the hedges, and paint the fence before you Uncle gets home tonight," She said not turning her back away from the sink. Harry gulped he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. _Uh-oh. This can't be good._ He thought and said, "Alright," a little uneasy.

**TBC **


	2. The Attack

**Not All Thing Seem As They Appear To Be**

**Summary: **Harry's in his 6th yr. and everything starts to change. He's defeated Voldemort and with no help from anyone, then no one helps him, but one person, when they send him to Azkaban. What will happen to him, what is this he has a dad? Who is the one person that believes in him and wants to help? What is this strange new power he seems to have? Who saves him from a place worse then hell?

**Warning: Slash, abuse, language, cutting, rape.**

**Last Time:**

_**"Yes sir." Harry said, "Is there anything else I can do?"**_

_**"No," Harry just nodded and started to clean up some of the morning dishes before he got too many. When his Aunt and Cousin finally came down it was 20 minutes later. Harry got the food out of the oven and sat it on the table. Once everyone was done eating Vernon left to go 'look' for a job. Dudley went into the living room to watch his shows and Petunia out the dishes in the sink.**_

_**"Is there anything I can do Petunia?" Harry asked.**_

_**"Yes, you can cut the grass, cut the hedges, and paint the fence before you Uncle gets home tonight." She said not turning her back away from the sink. Harry gulped he had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Uh-oh. This can't be good. He thought and said, "Alright," a little uneasy.**_

**Now With the Story: **

**Ch 2- The Attack **

Harry headed outside to do the things that his Aunt said he had to do. He first decided he would do the hedges, since he didn't want to make a mess of the fence, if he cut the grass or the hedges first. After he finished the hedges, it was a little bit before 10 in the morning. So he decided he had enough time before lunch, if he got lunch, to cut the grass. Once he finished that he went inside to get a drink of water, before getting the white paint out of the garbage.

"You better be done by the time you uncle gets home," he heard his Aunt say as she walked into the kitchen to start lunch for her and Dudley.

"Yes, I know Aunt Petunia. I'll be starting on the fence," he said as he put the glass in the sink and headed back outside. _What I really don't want to do is finish painting the fence. If I do that means more then likely _he'll_ be here tonight. Or if I don't finish then it means I'll get a beating from Vernon and then if he did come well I'm dead. _He thought as he went to the garbage and found the paint for the fence. He got his brush and went back to the front yard and sat down at the fare end of the yard. When he finally finished the fence it was almost time for his Uncle to come home. He usually was home by 5:30 and it was 5 now. He cleaned up his things and went inside and went upstairs to wash up before dinner.

He walked into his room and found something to wear. Then he walked out of his room and to the bathroom, he set his clothes out on the sink and turned the water on. Once the water had warmed up, he stripped his clothes and stepped in the shower. He hissed in pain as the water ran down his sunburned back, _It was probably a bad idea to have taken off my shirt, but it was too hot to leave it on._ He thought as he got his hair wet and put shampoo in it. He quickly washed up and got out and dried off and got dressed. By the time he got down stair it was 5:25.

"You got everything done?" His Aunt asked him when he stepped into the kitchen. She knew he had but she still had to act mean.

"Yes. I also cleaned up before we eat. Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked walking over to her, so he could help.

"Yes, you can start setting this stuff on the table," She said as she lifted the food. He nodded his head, and started to put the things on the table. _He really doesn't deserve what Vernon does to him. It's not his fault that his different. _She thought.

Yes Petunia did care about Harry, she did love him. She didn't like what Vernon did to him, when he did something wrong, while Dudley got away with everything. She did want to punish Dudley but if she did Vernon would beat her. She hated it! Vernon wasn't the same man she had married and she knew it. Something had happened to him, after Harry came to live with them, but she knew it wasn't Harry who had changed him. It was the way he was. She also knew that Harry had a secret, she wasn't sure what it was, but she knew he did. She also knew that something wasn't right with him today. When she told him what to do, he had seemed so scared yet shocked. She didn't get it; usually he didn't care, well to much. He just said, 'fine' and went to it, but today he seemed somewhat hesitate to do them. He had seemed shaken, by it. She was worried, but she wouldn't show it.

Once all the food was on the table she called Dudley in, and they waited for about 15 minutes for Vernon, but he never came in. "Mum can we eat?" Dudley wined.

"Yes you may," she said, not wanting to wait any longer. She put some food on her plate and ate slowly. Once they were done Vernon still hadn't shown up, which worried Petunia. She told Harry to clean up the table and he did, when he was done he went up stairs to rest, he was tired from all the work he did.

Once he got into his room, he closed the door and fell on his bed. He didn't even bother to change he just wanted to sleep. About an hour later his door opened and closed, Harry didn't notice since he was sleeping soundly. He did notice however when he was turned over violently, by someone. When Harry looked up he saw his Uncle hovering above him, _I don't need this!_ He thought as panic washed over him, his uncle was drunk. This wasn't good; Harry could smell the liquor from the man's mouth standing above him. It made Harry want to be sick, the smell was so strong. His Uncle pushed him back on the bed, _Uh-Oh, what is he doing?_ He thought as his uncle started to undo the bottom to his pants. _This can't be happening!_ He thought as his uncle pulled down his pants to show how very aroused he was. Harry's eyes widened with fear. He couldn't believe this was happening to him, of all days today!

Then he moved over to Harry and pulled out a knife that was in his shirt pocket, it was a pocket knife. He slowly brought it down on his nephew's shirt, and slowly cut away shirt. He cut off the selves of the shirt and then cut the sides of the shirt. His Uncle made sure that he cut not only the shirt but the skin under the shirt as well. Once his shirt was cut his uncle pulled it off and moved to cutting off Harry's pants. _This is NOT happening! This CAN'T be happening!_ Harry thought as silent tears ran down his cheeks. Vernon ran the knife down Harry's pants from the top of his legs down. Making sure to cut deep enough to cut his underwear and the skin underneath.

Once Harry was fully naked, Vernon pulled Harry's legs apart and ran a hand over Harry's penis. He watched the look in his uncles eyes go from hate to lust in a matter of secants.

"This is wat y'u ge' y'u f'eak," Vernon tired to say, the liquor in his blood making him not able to talk to well. Before Harry knew it his uncle slammed him self inside Harry. Harry let out a yelp of pain, not wanting to saw just how much pain he was feeling. Vernon didn't even bother to be gentle at all he just jerked in and out of Harry as fast as he could. Harry thought he was going to be sick hearing his uncle moaning. After a few minutes his uncle spilled his seed inside of Harry. Then he pulled out of Harry and picked up the knife sitting on the floor and brought it up to Harry's chest and wrote in capital letters 'FREAK' and got up and put his pants back on and turned to the door and said, "Tell no one of this," then he left.

Once his uncle left Harry curled into a ball, feeling the pain between his legs. He felt so dirty but he knew he would never be clean, ever again. That wasn't how he wanted to lose his virginity, deftly not to his Uncle.

**Back Down Stairs**

Petunia was in the kitchen straightening up and was wondering where Vernon had gone. She heard him come in but he never came into the kitchen. He usually always gave her a kiss and asked how 'the freak' as he called Harry, had done. She was worried, _I should go look in the living room, or upstairs, he could have just wanted to head to bed. _She thought as she walked out of the kitchen, she looked in the living room and only saw Dudley so she headed up stairs. She checked her room and noticed that he was sleeping, but she had a sinking feeling when she saw a little bit of blood on his hands. _He wouldn't?_ She asked her self and closed the door quietly and went to check on Harry.

She unlocked the door and looked inside. What she saw made her want to throw up. Harry was lying on his bed in a ball crying. But what scared her and sickened her was that Harry was naked and was lying in blood. She quickly closed the door and turned on the light. "Harry?" She said quietly not wanting to scare him. "Harry? Harry look at me," she said kneeling down next to the broken boy.

Harry slowly looked at her, expecting her to have a look of disgust on her face. What he didn't expect to see was a look of hurt and pain for him. _She looks almost human,_ Harry thought. "Here put these on, I'll be right back," she said handing him a pair of boxers and she left the room. Harry got up and winced in pain but put them on known the less. When his Aunt came back she had the First-Ad kit and some water with a rag.

"This might sting a little," she worried and started to clean the cuts, which her husband had made. "Are you alright?" She asked, knowing he wasn't but wanted to ask anyways.

"I feel just peachy," he said sarcastic through his tears.

"Yeah." She said, and handed him a top. "Here do you want to put this on?" She asked.

"Yeah," he said and put it on, "Can I ask you something?" He asked not wanting to get yelled at for asking a question.

"Sure," she said sitting down next to him on the still blood covered bed.

"Why are you helping? I mean I am just a freak."

"Harry, I know you won't believe me, but you're not a freak. You different yes, but I do care about what happens to you. You're Uncle shouldn't hit you, no matter what. He shouldn't have done what he just did to you. I know I haven't been exactly nice to you, but you know how your Uncle is. The only one in this house that he doesn't hurt is Dudley. I really don't care any more if you are different, you are my sister's child and I do owe her enough not to let you die. I may not have liked her much, but she still, and will always be, my sister. I can't change that." Petunia said rubbing the still crying child.

"I thought you hated me," he said looking at her in the eyes.

"I never hated you, dislike you, yes. Now I have a couple questions for you, if you don't mind?" She asked.

"I guess, I don't care."

"What's wrong? I mean earlier today, you acted weird when I told you what to do."

"I just had a vision last night about something. Don't worry about it," he told her.

"Vision?" She asked not understanding.

Harry signed and said, "Yes a vision. I saw something that hasn't happened yet, but will. I have a bad feeling it'll be..." Harry didn't finish he stopped because just then he heard popping noises outside. Harry quickly jumped off his bed, ignoring his Aunts protests, and the pain from his backside, and ran to the window. He looked down the street and saw what he was dreading. "Shit!"

"What is it?" His Aunt asked coming over to the window looking where Harry was looking.

"What I was dreading," he said running around the room, forgetting the pain in his body. He pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his wand out of under his pillow. He had kept it with him this summer, not wanting to be unprepared, incase something happened, something like this. He ran over to his desk and wrote a quick note to the Order,

_He's here! Need members! HP._

He tied it to Hegwig's leg and said, "Take this to the Order! Do not come back here!" He yelled and then turned to his Aunt. "Listen you have to stay in this house. If you go outside this house you will, and I repeat, you WILL DIE!" Harry yelled and started towards his door.

"What's going on?"

"You know that person that's after me?" He waited till Petunia nodded her head, "Well he's here with his men, if you could call them that," He said and looked at the clock; in a few minutes it would be 12 mid-night. And it would be his birthday; he just hoped he wouldn't get in trouble if he had to use magic before 12.

Harry ran out of the room and left his Aunt behind. He went downstairs ignoring the pain in his legs, back, and chest. He was sure he wasn't ready for this, he was, but his body wasn't. _'Great why did Vernon just have to… to take abuse to a new level?'_ Harry thought as he walked to the window. He didn't want to be seen so he stayed to the side, but he knew it was pointless he knew that they knew he was in there. All of a sudden his scar felt like someone had just taken a hot knife and ran it over it.

Harry fell to the ground his vision was blurry, he couldn't see anything. Then as if it was never there the pain stopped. Harry knew it was now or never, he didn't understand where the Order was, they should have been there by now. Harry tighten his grip on his wand and took a deep breath and opened the door. As soon as he did a spell was thrown at him, he managed to move out of the way. He quickly shut the door and started to throw Stuffey spells, at anything that moved. Before he knew it there was a circle of Death Eaters around him.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here. Mr. Potter, thought I wouldn't be seeing you here," said a cold, colder then ice, voice.

"Yeah, I didn't expect seeing you here either," Harry said just as cold. His face blank as he watched the Death Eaters around him, he knew that none of them would attack while Voldemort was talking. But there could be that one brave person, among the group, that wouldn't listen to Voldemort.

Then Harry decided he was getting bored just standing there so he started to throw suffey spells every which way. His spells hit quit a few as they were throwing spells at him. But what Harry didn't know or Voldemort was someone among the group was also throwing spells at Death Eaters, to help Harry out. This person was wondering where the fuck the Order was, he knew that Harry had to have sent them a letter. He knew Harry had seen the 'dream' and knew what was going to happen. _So where the bloody hell is the Order!_

Harry turned to Voldemort and yelled, "Stuffey!" Well Voldemort yelled another spell. The two spells hit each other and died away. The on lookers watched with open mouths at what was happening. The question on everyone's mind was who was going to win? How were they going to kill the other, if there wands wouldn't fight each other?

"Seems we have the same problem as we did before."

"Yes, so it seems," Harry said. Then somewhere in the fare distance there was a clock sounding 12 o'clock. Then out of no where Harry said the two deadly words "Avada Kedavra," out of nowhere the spell shot out of Harry's body and hit Voldemort in the chest. He had a look of shock on his face, as he fell onto the ground. Then just as all the Aurors and Order members were coming around the corner to Private Drive Harry fell to the ground, he had blacked out. The last thing he saw was someone running over to him and seeing Voldemort turning into dust.

TBC


	3. Where Am I?

**Not All Thing Seem As They Appear To Be**

**Summary: **Harry's in his 6th yr. and everything starts to change. He's defeated Voldemort and with no help from anyone, then no one helps him, but one person, when they send him to Azkaban. What will happen to him, what is this he has a dad? Who is the one person that believes in him and wants to help? What is this strange new power he seems to have? Who saves him from a place worse then hell?

**Warning: Slash, abuse, language, cutting, rape.**

**A/N:** I'm SO sorry that I haven't updated in over a year. But it was b/c my parents were getting my e-mails and all the websits i sent to and everything I typed so I couldn't write. My parents dont know the stories I write so I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I can know so I should be able to update a lot more. Chapter for to this story I'm starting to wriet so it should be up in a week and it should be longer then this chapter as well. Dont worry. I'm hoping I still have people out there that will read this story. Thanks to all those people how have read my story. I tried to fix my spelling errors and grammer ect. in the last two I hope it's better not sure though. I still need a beta if anyone out there is interested e-mail. PLEASE! Aright I've talked enough plz read and review. Thanks.

**Last Time Ch 2:**

Harry turned to Voldemort and yelled, "Stuffey!" Well Voldemort yelled another spell. The two spells hit each other and died away. The on lookers watched with open mouths at what was happening. The question on everyone's mind was who was going to win? How were they going to kill the other, if there wands wouldn't fight each other?

"Seems we have the same problem as we did before."

"Yes, so it seems," Harry said. Then somewhere in the fare distance there was a clock sounding 12 o'clock. Then out of no where Harry said the two deadly words "Avada Kedavra," out of nowhere the spell shot out of Harry's body and hit Voldemort in the chest. He had a look of shock on his face, as he fell onto the ground. Then just as all the Aurors and Order members were coming around the corner to Private Drive Harry fell to the ground, he had blacked out. The last thing he saw was someone running over to him and seeing Voldemort turning into dust.

* * *

**Ch 3 - Where Am I?**

The first thing Harry realized was the fact that his head was pounding. '_It's feels like I just got run over by the Hogwarts Express. Where am I?' _He thought.

**'It might help if you open your eyes'. **A voice in the back of his mind yelled at him, it sounded a lot like Snape in away.

_'Yeah it might help.'_ Harry slowly opened his eyes, he couldn't tell anything. His vision was blurry and that's when he realized he didn't have his glasses on. He slowly felt around for the familiar wires. They were lying next to him on the ground. _'I still don't know where I am. Why is it so cold? Why am I laying on the floor? Why am I not at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing, or at St. Morges? I hate those places but still...' _Harry slowly say up, hating that he didn't know where he was, And hatinghim self for deciding to sit up because his head was pounding and it felt like he was going to pass out, again! The room slowly stopped spinning around him, and he risked moving his head to the side to see his surroundings.

He noted that it was dark out and that the moon was in the sky. He noticed that there was a small window, only one small window, just big enough to let light through and a small breeze. The window had bars on it like his window did in his second year at Hogwarts. The Dursleys had put them up over the summerbecause they didn't like him getting letters from his "freak of friends." As he looked around his noticed that the room he was in was small, smaller then the second bedroom at Private Drive, but bigger then the cupper board under the stairs at Private Drive. He slowly realized that his back hurt, it was more then likely because he was lying on the floor. Yes there was a mattress under him but he couldn't really call it that. There was also a paper thin blanket that covered him.

Harry looked to the other side of the room, there was a door there. He noted that there was not handle on his side of the door, and it confused him. He saw a small, dog door, at the bottom of the door. _'What the bloody hell?_ Just then he heard something moving on the other side of the door, and it became even colder then it had been a few minutes ago. He froze. Somewhere in the distance, of his mind, he heard some one screaming "No not Harry!" Before Harry knew what was going on he heard his mothers last words. He could hear his Uncle and Aunts hurtful words, see Siruis fall through the vial. That was the last thing he saw before his world went black.

XoXoXo

When Harry awake again, he let out a small moan of pain. _My head what happened?_ he asked him self and then all the memories from the other day, or so he thought, came rushing back to him. Faster then a car going do the road at a 100 mph, and it made his head spin even more. _I can't believe it, I CAN'T believe I'm here... All the places why? WHY am I here? I didn't do anything wrong. _He thought as he realized he was in Azkaban, he felt like crying. He couldn't believe they throw him in Azkaban, when he did NOTHING wrong. Not that he knew but the last thing he remembered was the killing curse shooting from his body, mysteries, and hitting Voldemort in the chest. The his world went black, since he was passed out. _'Is that why I'm here? Because I killed the most dangerous madman, in all of the world? Because I used the killing curse? Why didn't I get a trial? Why didn't Dumbledore reason with the Ministry? Why didn't someone try and get me help?_ All those questions plus many more were running through his head at a mile a secant.

The room started to get cold again and Harry curled up in a ball on the so called mattress and slowly let the voices and laughter into his head. Letting them control his mind and her cried. He cried for the first time in over a week, since he had been brought to the place everyone called the place worse then Hell. He cried for the first time since his uncle had took away his innocents.

XoXoXo

**Hogwarts School Of Witch Craft and Wizardry**

"Why in the bloody hell did you lock in away in... in that.. that place!"

"Because he's a danger to the rest if the world. He's a danger to him self as well," came the calm reply.

"How the hell is he dangerous! He just saved are bloody arse out there!"

"But he used wandless magic and no one since the mid-evil times have been ever been used wandless magic. It's dark magic now a days."

"No it's not! Come on old man! Tell me your scared of a 16 year old boy, because he can do wandless magic? That is the most ridicules thing I've ever in my entire life heard! I don't think that boy has a dangerous bone in his body, he's too good, too pure!"

"That's why, he is dangerous, He has power that are considered part if the dark arts. He has more power then the Dark Lord him self."

"That is so fucking stupid! Your throwing him to the God damn Dementors then trying to help him, control the raw magic he has? I thought you cared for the boy, but I guess I was wrong! All you care about it if you live and the YOU take all the create that some one else has done! You make me sick! I can't believe I ever, EVER, looked up to you!" Cam the all but calm reply as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He was going to go to his own rooms to think.

"One day you'll see, that I do what I must for the safty of the Wizarding world. You will see one day," said the quite, yet soft, calm voice of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

XoXoXo

**Back to Azkban**

Harry awake again a few hours later, He head hurt from crying, his eyes hurt from crying and his body hurt from the cold hard ground, He slowly sat up to see some food by the door. As slowly as he could, he tried to stand up, but his knees gave out under him. He landed back on the ground with a small thump. "That was stupid," he said to him self out loud. So instead of trying to stand up once again he crawled over to the food. It was a dry piece of bread and some what looked like water. Harry picked up the stale bread and bit a piece of it off. He was use to eating like this 'cause of the Dursleys. As he ate the piece of bread he glanced over to where the window was. He noticed that there was a piece of parchment. He slowly made his way over to the window.

He turned it around and saw that it was a letter. He looked at the seal and noted that it wasn't from anyone he knew. The seal was green and silverish color. It had a large snake in the shape of a "S." He tore open the seal and out fell a letter and a ring. He looked at the ring questioning look before he picked up the letter and reading it.

_Dear Harry,_

_I bet you're wondering who's writing to you well I can't tell you. Sorry about that, but you'll know soon enough. You're going to have to trust me, you can trust me. Believe me. Take the ring that I sent you, it should be with this letter. Take the ring and count backwards from 3 to 0._

_A Friend._

Harry looked at the letter with a questioning look on his face. _Can I really trust this friend? Ok either I trust this person and hope it's not a trap, or rot her in hell. Well trap or no trap I guess I should trust this person. I fell like I can I don't know why._

Harry folded the letter and put it in his pocket for safe keeping. The he reached over to the gold ring, shinning in the light, lying on the ground. He put the cold ring in his palm and closed his hand into a fist. He whishpered under his breath "Three... two...one..."

Before he could say zero he felt the familar pull behind his navel. The room around him started to swirl around and around until it vanished from his sight. The last thing he thought before he let the porkey take him to where ever it was heading, _'I hope this isn't a trap'_

XoXoXo

Harry landed in a soft bed, in what looked like a cozy room. The room was painted in a soft blue, like the ocean. There was a window on the wall to the left of the bed, There was a dressed on the other side of the room.At the foot of the bed was a trunk, which lay open.

The dor on the right of the bed cracked open and in walked...

TBC

A/N: Again I'm sorry for not updating. I hope you like this chapter. Plz review and if you would like to be my beta e-mail me or tell me in a review. Thanks.


End file.
